Perfect
by Sw33tNothing
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta have known each other for a little while now, and things are beginning to happen. Struggling with their inner feelings only makes them realize... that they're in love?


-- Frustrated --  
  
Frustrated. There is no other way to describe what I'm feeling right now. All I can do is sigh my eyes falling over the figure that stands before me. I am well aware of the feelings that hide within my own heart, twisting, turning, tossing as they wrestle with one another. Neither of them seeming to prevail over the other... my frustration level rises. I let my arms hang loosely at my sides, my brows furrowing together and my digits curled back up into my palms. My grip is crushing, one that would send most cowering in fear at my approach. But that is me, my essence, my very being. It is my destiny, what I was born to be. Why have I come to this? What could make my world turn so completely upside down? I had always been in control, since the very day I was born, I had been in control. It was in my blood, I was destined to become great, powerful, a leader of sorts. I was to be feared throughout not only my own world, but every world I came in contact with. I was a prince, to be honored and feared. Why? Why was this happening? Why did my heart feel such emotions? I had never felt anything this strong in my life. I was raised emotionless and emotionless is how I'd lived. I knew nothing of these feelings. My arms slid easily across my chest, my hands gripping each opposite arm and squeezing to relieve tension. A ragged, frustrated sigh escaped me as I stormed off, finally tearing my eyes off that creature. I could no longer stand the flood that had begun to drown my very soul. No, it was not her tears that made me feel this way, it was something deeper. Try as I might I could not escape the creature. It was with me wherever I went, following, haunting. No amount of training, fighting of meditation could rid me of this being, and yet... there was something I didn't mind about this haunting prescience. The creature brought out a side in me that I had locked away years ago. He had been crying for release ever since that day, and I had ignored his tortured screams, folding them away in the deepest pockets of my brain. No longer did I feel any desire to release this madness. It was purely inane and not necessary in MY life. Walking a bit slower now, I let my feet drag along the ground, kicking up dust on this lonely road. Casting a gaze upward, my eyes come over the moon and then sweep through the seemingly endless sky full of sparkling diamonds, and yet each one seemed so familiar to me... to my soul. I gave my head a jerk, shaking it well before my eyes slid shut. I moved my body instinctively off the path, my back coming to rest against the rough trunk of a tree. My chin tilted down, my arms still crossed firmly across my chest. The war inside me raged on, my brain screaming my apparent foolishness at my heart and my heart fighting right back, for some reason defending this new-found emotion. I had no idea why I would wish to defend such a creature. Someone with a station so far below that of mine should never have had such an affect on my life. My heart had always boasted emotions that suddenly seemed so foolish to me now. My head had gone along with these emotions, instinctively following what had been instilled in my brain from early infancy. Pride, that was the one emotion I was completely sure of at all times. Even now I could feel my overwhelming sense of pride nagging at me further, adding to the already stoked flames that raged within my own body. My heart, my mind, my soul all waging war upon one another and yet I had some odd sense of peace. I let my thoughts wander, the creature creeping its way back into my head. I wanted to scream in rage but something held me back, my heart so full of these alien emotions was winning the battle. I dropped to my knees, my eyes flying open and my palms slamming down onto the soil as my flesh collided with the earth, the very flesh of the planet. Had I never come here I would not have this problem! Curse me and my ideas. My notions had led me to this world and now I had been captured, something I knew that my pride could not deal with. What now? How could I possibly face such emotions as these and survive? My hands rushed to the sides of my skull, grasping it with a rough gentleness. I leaned forward, my head tilting downwards, my gaze dropping to my lap as the conflict within continued. I had never felt this confused in all my life. I, Vejita, the great Saiyan Prince was at a loss for ideas, a loss for words. I was lost... lost and alone in a world that I did not understand. I desperately needed help; I needed someone to pull me from this dark pool I had fallen into. There was no one there, and I continued to swirl around in circles... with no idea how to save myself... no idea how to recover. This was one thing that all the training, the strength, the fighting and the power in the world could not answer. Never did I think the day would come...  
  
Here I lay, curled on the cold floor. Tears flow from my blue eyes like raindrops falling from a blue sky. I felt so betrayed. How could someone do this to another? It was just plain cruel. Then again, I should have known. No creature like that could ever feel anything other than anger, hate, and pride. It was the way he had been raised, the way he and the others around him lived. Malice was his life, all he had ever known. How could I have expected him to change now? I never should have been so foolish, but that was my life. I always seemed to be falling into similar situations despite my genius. The tears slowly subsided and I struggled from my side, sitting up and wrapping my arms around my knees, hugging them close to my chest and resting my chin on top of them. My eyes dropped down to the floor in front of me, and all I could seem to do was stare at the ground, finding myself falling into thought and getting lost within the far reaches of my brain. Had this all been a hallucination? Just a fabrication of my mind I told myself. I must have somehow created this situation. I had dug too deep into my mind, replacing what I wished for, what I desired as reality. I had created false emotions, hoping that somehow they would become real. No, that couldn't be. I had seen it deep within those eyes it was there. I couldn't be sure of anything anymore. There had been a glimmer, a gleam, but was he too far gone to release it? The questions beat relentlessly at my mind and the tears came again. I leaned back, my legs crossing and my hands resting in my lap. My eyes welled up and then they came flowing over, streaking down over my pale cheeks and bumping together in what seemed like an unexpected meeting under my chin. From there, the tears dropped down into my lap, gradually drenching one small spot. I watched the small spot as it slowly grew. I found a deep sense of comfort in the tears. It felt so much better to just release, perhaps he could learn to do the same. If he would only let her, she could teach him so many things... if only I reminded myself. If only. I shook my head, my hair dancing over my shoulders as I hopped to my feet. Down the hall I moved, and into the bathroom. I glanced at myself in the mirror with a sigh, looking at the wreck I had become. And for what? Did he really even care? Perhaps I would never know. I shrugged for no reason whatsoever and went along, beautifying myself. I didn't need anyone to tell me I was pretty to make me feel beautiful. I had to snap out of it and be myself. I knew that I could be anything I wanted to be. I may have lacked some confidence, but not by much. I had often been told that I was stubborn, independent and intelligent, and I knew it to be true. After cleaning up, I moved back out into the living room. As much as I fought it, his memory invaded my mind again, but I refused to cry. I had to be strong, not only for my sake, but for his. I didn't wish to put any undue pressure on him, after all this wasn't his home and he obviously knew nothing of how she felt. I would continue to feel the same way towards him, and I only hoped that one day he would return the favor. A smile crossed my delicate lips as I took a seat in an over stuffed chair sitting in the corner. My hand reached out, absentmindedly flicking on the light. I curled my body up in the chair as I had done so many times in her younger years. I lifted a book up from the side of the chair, opening it to a familiar, well-worn page. My eyes shifted slowly along the page, my brain soaking up the words of the story like a dry sponge soaks up water. The corners of my lips dropped into an expressionless state, as I became lost in a world I could only dream of. Some day I knew, I would have my Prince Charming, whether or not it was the one who flooded my mind now.  
  
He stirred, his eyes flicking open and a frown crossing his face. How long had he been like this? He felt the light prick of raindrops against him as he rose from the ground. He had no choice but to head back. Besides, he felt like a complete fool. He should never be running from a fight like such a baby. He was nowhere near a weakling and he had no intentions of continuing to act like one. He folded his arms across his chest, his usual smirk returning to his face as he lifted up off the ground, soaring back to where he had come from. He only hoped that the creature had retired to her room, he had no wish to confront her again, not today at least.  
  
Her eyes grew weary from all the crying she had just done. A small yawn passed her lips and she lifted a hand to cover her mouth, half of the book dropping down towards her chest. She sighed softly curling a bit more as her other hand slowly released the book, letting it fall over her chest as her eyes drifted shut. Her arms slide up next to her, her body snuggling into the chair her entire body relaxing into a blissful state of sleep. Even there she was not completely rid of him. She could still see him, even in her dreams, but here he was pleasant, civilized, kind and caring. All the things she had always hoped he could be he was, and in her dreams was where she could be with him, if nowhere else. And so she slept, with nothing to disturb her.  
  
As he landed outside he was cautious to open the door slowly, just in case anyone happened to be around. After slipping through the doorway, he closed the door slowly, not making a sound. He began to creep across the floor, almost tip-toeing when something in the corner caught his eye. Against his better judgment he turned his head, his coal black eyes locking onto the figure of that creature. He cursed softly, now unable to remove his eyes. She was so gorgeous when she slept... if only he could tell her such things. But no, he couldn't that would be far below him, showing a great weakness. Still, he could not contain himself and began to move closer to the sleeping figure, her eyes glittering slightly, something he hoped that no one would ever see. Unexpectedly, his hand moved up to the side of her face, his index finger curling in slightly as her dragged his finger along her soft cheek. She stirred but did not wake, a smile falling over her lips. His brain now screamed at him to get back, to leave, to never come back, but he was mesmerized and only moved closer to the sleeping Bulma. Once again he left his finger sweep over her cheek.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, a look of shock crossing her face as she sat bolt upright, the book that had been laid across her chest toppling to the ground and landing with the pages downwards. She watched as he stooped down and picked up the book, closing it and offering it back to her. She stared in complete awe at the gesture. She took the book, her cheeks flushing a pretty pink as her eyes rose to meet his. She took the book in her hands and then slid it back to the side of the chair, where she had taken it from. Her hands were shaking now, so she took them and folded them in her lap. He just stared at her and she stared right back. His face seemed to empty, so emotionless, but his eyes... his eyes were brimming with emotion. She knew not if he would ever show them, but she held her breath, tucking her lower lip up into her mouth and biting down on it gently.  
  
He was lost in her eyes there was nothing more he could do. She had some sort of magnetic pull, something that he couldn't tear himself from no matter how hard he tried. He stood back up, his arms instinctively crossing over his chest and he forced a scowl upon his face. She smiled at him. She knew how he was feeling, perhaps even what he was feeling. He wondered why he bothered to try and hide it. He still knew deep down in his heart that he could not tell her how he felt. Maybe one day, but not now. No, he could not tell her, but perhaps he could show her... He gulped slightly, opening his arms as he had seen Kakarott do so many times to ChiChi. Suddenly she was in his arms, her head leaning up against his chest. He didn't know exactly how to feel at that moment, but he knew one thing. This was her, the one. His arms slid around her, holding her close as he tilted his head down, leaning it up against hers.  
  
Her heart was beating wildly. Was this really true or was this another fabrication of her mind? She took a deep breath, taking in all of him. She knew in her heart that this was real; this was what she had wanted for so long. She had known for some time that this is exactly what she wanted. Her eyes fell slowly shut as she just remained in his embrace. She felt his arms tighten around her and smiled as she gave him a soft squeeze in return. Perhaps there was still hope for him... for them. She pulled her head from his chest, her chin moving up, and her lips brushing over his cheek. She blushed greatly, quickly returning her head to his chest, almost scared of what his reaction might be. She could feel him blushing and she knew that it would be some time before he might return such an action. She sighed happily, leaning more into his body. She felt herself being lifted off the ground as he shifted his body around, taking a seat in the chair and pulling her onto his lap. She sat there, her head on his shoulder and her arms draped loosely around his neck. Her eyes remained closed, a soft yawn flowing forth from her mouth.  
  
He smirked, his arms holding her close. He saw her yawn and just pulled her closer, watching her drift off to sleep. Only after she was asleep did he cautiously move a hand, shutting off the light. He barely shifted his weight, holding her close and rocking back and forth gently, the features of her face glistening in the light streaming through the window. The silver moonbeams danced along her face and through her hair. He knew she was beautiful, and this only reminded him how so. He cracked a rare smile which almost immediately reverted back to a smirk. His heart pounded in his chest as he tilted his head to the side, pressing his lips against her forehead. He drew his lips back and leaned his head up against hers, joining her in a blissful sleep.  
  
This is only the first chapter of an uncompleted story. I'd like to know if there's any interest in me continuing it, otherwise I most likely will not.  
– Sw33tNothing 


End file.
